


Ostatnia droga

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Jak by mogła wyglądać ostatnia droga Harry'ego jeśli nie był by perfekcyjnym rycerzykiem jasnej strony. Co by było jeśli zwyczajnie miałby dość...





	Ostatnia droga

**Zdecydował**.   
Wolnym krokiem szedł między drzewami Zakazanego Lasu. Wiedział, że On tam jest. Wiedział jak skończy się jego droga.

 **Żałował**.   
Wspominał setki rzeczy, których nie zrobił i te których żałował. Mógł tyle rzeczy zmienić, mógł napisać własną historię, jednak on po prostu zaakceptował tą stworzoną przez innych.

 **Tęsknił**.   
Odwracał w dłoniach Kamień Wskrzeszenia słuchając słów swoich rodziców i Syriusza, którzy próbowali pocieszyć go w tych ostatnich chwilach.

 **Niecierpliwił** **się**.   
Co chwilę przyspieszył kroku chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Liczył na szybką Avadę, żeby już nie musieć cierpieć...

 **Był** **gotowy**.   
Wszedł na polanę obrzucając Voldemorta obelgami. Wiedział, że nie odejdzie stąd o własnych siłach, jednak w tym momencie nie martwił się o to.

 **Walczył**.   
Chwycił w swoje zmęczone dłonie różdżkę posyłając w Toma klątwę za klątwą. Voldi odpowiadał na nie raz za razem.

 **Przegrał**.   
Huk wystrzału oraz dwa paskudne słowa Czarnego Pana zlały się w jedno. Zielony promień Avady uderzyła go w lewy bok. Szybko opadł na ziemię, a z jego otwartych oczu po policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza.

 **Wspominał**.   
W jednej chwili przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie wspomnienia. Z dzieciństwa, gdy ciocia Petunia odmawiała mu nawet odrobiny miłości. Z Hogwartu, gdy był wielbiony i nienawidzony, zdawało by się przez te same osoby, w zależności od sytuacji. Turniej Trójmagiczny, śmierć Cedrica... Śmierć Syriusza... Śmierć Dumbledora...

 **Zrezygnował**.   
Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział jak Dumbledore wita go na stacji, jak pod ławką kona potwór, lecz miał dość. Nie chciał wracać. Jego istnienie ściągnęło jedynie więcej nieszczęścia na osoby, które kocha.  
"Niech więc pan sam tam wróci."  
Powiedział znikając.

 **Odszedł**...


End file.
